Karsh's Star
by relena55
Summary: Okay! Now everyone can understand me when I say Karsh deserves a happy ending! I mean his best friend marries Riddel the woman he loves. But can sparks fly when Riddels younger sister, Opal, returns home. All the others have married and Norris and Opal st
1. Karsh's Star Chapter One

Karsh's Star  
  
Karsh walked down the street. Dario and Riddel had recently married. He lost the woman he had loved even through his childhood. What was worse was he had lost her to his best friend. He glanced at two figures by a fountain in Termina. Riddel was talking to Dario. He couldn't put why he disliked the man. Maybe it was because this was not the Dario he grew up with. But rather is alternate self from Serge's home world. But his real best friend was dead in their world. How could Riddel marry someone who was only the same appearance? He was different. He had lived a different life! For all they knew since he was from a world of possibilities he may have dumped Riddel and they were never engaged. Suddenly Riddel giggled and kissed Dario. Karsh couldn't take it. He began to walk faster from the scene. Everyone had found love except him. Leena and Glenn were married with a boy named Radius while Kid and Serge were married with a daughter named Lucca. Orlha and Doc were dating. Norris.well Norris was still mopping over Leena. He had only himself to blame for cheating on her with Lisa! Which is why he couldn't relate to Norris. Irenes and Fargo were married. Mikki and Nikki were dating. Van and Marcy were in love it, was obvious. Even the weirdest couples were together, such as Guile and Steena. How that happened he'd never know. Even Razzly the happy fairy and Funguy were dating! Rumors that originated from Marbule were that Lynx and Harle were dating. Pip and Poshul were dating and that's just err.wrong! It was like a soap opera! He was the only one single. Karsh wondered down the street. It hurt his pride that even Glenn, who was born after he was, was already married!  
  
Karsh wondered into the bar. He sat down at the counter. He spotted a girl in the corner. Suddenly a voice interrupted him. "Haven't you had enough, Karsh?" asked the woman behind the counter. "Man I'd think you'd have had your fair share of headaches by now to stop drinking!" she scolded. He smiled. "Just deal me one." He said. She gave a frustrated sigh and got a beer. He glanced back at the corner of the room. The woman was familiar. She had long white hair that was sort of spiked and sort of straight, kind of like his own hair. It went past her shoulders. She had pink lipstick on. She looked over at him taking notice of his look. She had gentle blue eyes. He would have started to walk over and flirt with her calling her a pretty lady. But lately he was down in luck with the ladies. She smiled warmly. She got up and walked over to him. "Karsh!" she yelled hugging him. He was confused. "Hey get off of me! Are you crazy?!" he yelled annoyed. She stepped back hurt. His mouth gaped open. "O-Opal?!" he stuttered. She smiled.  
  
He tried to regain composure. A smile crossed his lips. "It's been three years!" he said. Opal clasped her hands together shyly. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a long white gown that was sleeveless and strapless. She had teardrop pearl earrings. She had had a staff at her side almost like her sister's. "How is your education at Guldove with the Dragonians go?" he asked. "It's finished!" she said gleefully. "I'm home!" she said opening up her hands and twirling. He smiled. She was just like the little girl who had stumbled after him, Dario, and Riddel in Fossil Valley searching for Bellflowers. She would always yell for them to wait up and they tried to ditch her. Three years had done her good. It was like she came back an adult. Something was different. She was just like her older sister Riddel. "How old are you again?" he asked. She gave him a surprised look. "I'm 26!" she yelled. He smiled. "What's my age?" he asked. "30 you are four years older! Riddel is 27 now right?" she answered. He nodded. "Where is she! I missed her wedding! Steena would not let me off my training in white elements and healing!" Opal said angry and annoyed. "She wouldn't that's not like her.' He said shocked. "I'm sure she would let you go to your own sister's wedding!" he said. Opal shook her head.  
  
Karsh approached Riddel and Dario. They were kissing but he kept a fake grin. Riddel and Dario began to sense his presence. "Karsh! What are you doing here?!" Riddel said blushing. "I have a present." He said. He stepped aside-revealing Opal. Riddel began to smile. "Opal!" she said running to her sister and hugging her tightly. Opal returned the embrace. "Who is this?" asked Dario. Riddel turned and felt embarrassed. "Oh sorry! This is my sister Opal! You may not remember her but she tagged along with us a lot." Riddel explained. "Why wouldn't he remember me?" asked Opal. Riddel explained about how Dario had died in their world as she had learned four years ago already but that there was an alternate world of possibilities. The Dario there survived but lost his memory. Opal listened intently and was shocked. "So you're my brother-in-law now?" she asked. He nodded. Suddenly something hit Opal and she gasped. "How is Glenn?!" she asked remembering the young man. Karsh slapped her head. "He is married with a kid." Karsh said. Suddenly Opal looked as if she was gonna faint. Then she looked pissed. "How dare she! Who the bloody heck has been married! Everyone! They are with children too!" she screamed. "I'm gonna kill Steena!" she yelled. "What else has happened?" she asked. "Magazines are going crazy over the rock star Nikki dating his back up dancer Mikki! Every girl in town is jealous. Some go as far as to blab on how about how cruel he is for leaving her for another woman." Karsh laughed. "We have a lot to discuss." Riddel said. She looked at her husband who nodded in approval. Riddel took her sister's hand and strolled down the street. She told about the adventures she had, had and about everyone she met and their own stories. Eventually it was dark. "I have to go find Dario. Daddy is back at Viper Manor. I am going home with my husband. We live on Forbidden Island. You can find it on a map." Riddel said. Then she was off. Opal sighed and walked over to the port. She saw Karsh standing there. He looked out across the sea with sad eyes. Her heart began to ache. Ever since she could remember he had loved Riddel. She could only imagine how this must have hurt. But ever since she could remember she had always loved Karsh. Much more than what Glenn felt for Riddel. It started out when she admired him the way Glenn admired Riddel and would do anything for him. Glenn knew how she felt for him because they would whisper to each other all the time about Riddel or Karsh. It was a secret. She knew he had feelings for Riddel and he knew she had feelings for Karsh. He still knew, it was doubtful three years could make him forget. Soon her feelings for Karsh flourished. But he never noticed her. A tear made its way down her cheek. She turned to leave. Looking back once more she looked at Karsh who showed his sorrow plainly.  
  
Opal entered the house. She walked up to her father's desk. His chair was turned around and his back was to her but she could see he was reading some kind of document. She smirked mischievously and snuck up on him. She whirled his chair around suddenly. "AAAAAhhhhhhhh!.Opal? Opal!" General Viper yelled gleefully. Opal giggled. She picked up the document that had fallen to the floor. She read it until General Viper snatched it. "Dad." she whispered softly. "I know you may not like this Opal but" he was cut off. "I am not upset about this daddy! I am glad you're finally making peace with the Porre Army!" Opal said. General Viper thought desperately of what to say. Opal knew that he was afraid of her thinking of him as a weakling and that his pride was hurt by this peace. She smiled. "I think you have done great! Everyone on the continent of Zenan is tired of the bloodshed. You have acted responsibly and with the heart of the people." Opal said. General Viper looked relieved. "We are going to celebrate the peace treaty in a week. Go easy on the Devas. They are taking this hard." He said. She smiled. "I will."  
  
Opal got up from her bed. Now that Riddel was gone she moved into her sister's room. She got on her gown and walked out. She hadn't been in the garden for a while. Maybe she would go later. But first she wanted to view the ocean from the balcony. The same one Lynx had injured Kid with a knife coated in Hydra venom. It was beautiful. There was a tiny pond in the middle. On the balcony rails there were vases with corals in them glowing green and letting the green glow fall off like sparkles. The cold marble floor was beneath her tanned sandals. She walked up behind a familiar figure. Karsh was there holding a Bellflower. He looked like he was lost in a sorrowful memory. He just gazed at the flower. She crept up behind him. She leaned over a little. "What's the matter?!" she yelled in his ear. Karsh suddenly covered his ear. "Man Opal why did you have to go and do that! You hurt my ear!" he yelled annoyed. Opal walked up and hugged him. He looked at her confused. She hid her hurt. She grabbed the bellflower. "I thought it suited Dario more. Why do you keep this Karsh?" she asked as if accusing him. "What?!" he asked confused. "Does it ease your heart break with its silent sorrowful look or does it bring you the memory of your childhood when your best friend was there and Riddel was taking more notice to you?!" she asked. "Who are you to say that! You have no idea what I feel just go the h*** away!" he yelled angrily. Opal looked down sadly. "Fine. I will. But just remember, Karsh, it's a flower it can't feel your sadness it can only look sad." She said and walked off.  
  
Opal sat on the picnic sheet. Her hair was in a braid falling over her shoulder. A minute later her father walked up. "I am terribly sorry. But I cannot join you Opal. I have business to attend to." Her father said. Opal looked at the picnic basket full of food. "Oh, well its okay. I understand it is important." She said with disappointment in her voice. "I'm sorry." He said again and walked off. Opal held back the tears. Everything wasn't go as well as she hoped since she got home. "What's this? Eating alone?" a voice asked amused. Opal looked up to see Karsh. She smiled. "My father couldn't make it." She replied. "I heard." He said. He sat down on the picnic blanket. "Hungry?" she asked him placing the picnic basket in front of him. He opened it out got out a sandwich. He bit into and gave a pleased sound. "I need to compliment Orcha sometime." He said. Opal turned her head and blushed. A thought hit Karsh. "Hey I thought he was on vacation to Guldove. He's dating Macha right?" Karsh asked confirming. Opal nodded. 'So who.?" he asked. He looked at her and smiled. She blushed. "You're a great cook he said." Karsh complimented. She smiled. "I learned from Steena and the others." She said. Karsh and Opal sat and talked for long hours and strolled around the garden. He walked her up to her room. "Thank you Karsh." Opal said opening her door. "For what?" he asked confused. "For keeping me company. The picnic would have been lonely." She said smiling. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and closed the door. Karsh sighed.  
  
Karsh fell onto his bed. He knew that Opal had a crush on him. Maybe even more than that but he didn't want to hurt her. He just couldn't love her like that. Could he? Karsh pushed the thought out of his mind. He pulled the blanket over himself and drifted into a sweet sleep. *In His Dreams* "Hey guys! Wait for me!' a little girl yelled. Her white silky hair was boy cut. Her fluffy dress bounced as she ran. "Man how do we ditch her?" Karsh whispered to the others. "Oh come on maybe it won't be that bad." Riddel said. "You're just saying that cause you don't want to sound mean." Dario said. "Ya we both know you also wanna ditch her." Karsh teased. Riddel blushed. Panting Opal came to a stop. "Why didn't you wait for me?" the girl asked. Everyone exchanged desperate glances. "RRRRRUUUUNNNN!!!!!" Dario yelled. He got a bit of a head start but Karsh and Riddel soon were caught up to him. "Hey!" Opal yelled running after them. Opal suddenly fell down. She looked up in tears. She lost sight of them. She began to wonder around and eventually got lost. She stopped and sat down and began to cry against a tree.  
  
Karsh, Riddel, and Dario walked home with bellflowers in their hands. They walked into Karsh's home. Zappa was sitting at a table with Garai. The kids were dirty. Just then General Viper walked in. ""Where have you kids been?" Zappa asked. "In Fossil Valley getting bellflowers." Riddel replied. "Where is your sister?" General Viper asked. Riddel gasped. "Hasn't she come home yet?" the girl asked. Her father's face went pale. "Did she follow you kids again and then you ditched her?" Garai asked. The kids looked at the ground ashamed. "You kids stay here. It's dangerous in Fossil alley at night! We need to go find Opal!" Zappa said. Garai stayed behind to watch the kids as Zappa and General Viper ran out.  
  
"Do you think she is okay? She doesn't have any elements!" Riddel said. Garai was sitting in a chair nearby as the kids huddled close to the fire. "I plead the 5th." Dario replied. Riddel shot him a look. "You guys are wimps. I could go find her if I wanted to all on my own!" Karsh said proudly. "Oh could you?" Dario dared. "Ya!" Karsh replied confidently. "I dare you to." Dario said. Karsh grinned. "I accept your dare!" he said. "You guys are gonna get in trouble!' Riddel whispered. The guys glanced over at Garai who was reading his book. He seemed well absorbed in it. Karsh pretended to go ver to the window and look out as if expecting to see his father returning. He glanced at Garai. ""Hey mister Garai sir? I-I." Riddel said stuttering. "What is it Ms. Riddel?" Garai asked. "I have to go to the young ladies room and well." she said. Garai sighed. "You boys stay here or you'll get a whooping when we get home. I have to go stand watch while Riddel does her business." Garai said walked off. Karsh was out the window in a second.  
  
Karsh searched around the woods. Something much deeper than pride was driving him to look for Opal. He may not admit it but also Guilt. He walked up the path. He heard a faint crying. "Opal!" he called out. Suddenly he heard an ear-piercing scream. He became frantic and ran to where here heard the sound. He stopped abruptly. Opal laid on the ground blooding as a monster was beating on her and bit into her. She fell tot he ground with a groan. Karsh charged up and used Dragonrider killing the monster. He ran over to Opal. She felt cold. He used 'heal' on her. He picked her up and put her on his back and ran. He kept calling for help. Suddenly he saw something. He stopped. It got closer. "Karsh?" the voice asked. It was his father! "Karsh!" the man yelled. He ran forward. He lifted Opal off Karsh's back and General Viper picked him up. They ran out.  
  
Opal slept peacefully under the tree. "Finally heal, eh?" Karsh asked. Opal looked up and blushed. This confused him. 'Girls.' he thought. The only the girl that didn't bother him was Riddel. "I'm fine." The girl said. "I heard what you did." She said. "Well it was just a dare." He said prideful. Opal smiled and nodded. *End of Dream*  
  
Karsh woke up and groaned lazily. He closed his eyes wearily. A moment later he opened his eyes and yelled and jumped up. Suddenly he heard a giggle. He glanced at the end of his bed at Opal. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Well I was hoping you would know I was in your room but I think your getting rusty. So I wanted to be right in your face to see if you could sense me. Guess not if I scared ya." She laughed. "Why are you here?" he asked annoyed. "Can't I come say hello to a friend without a reason?" she asked innocently. ".No.' he replied. "Oh your just a meany!" she said. He arched his eyebrow in question. "Meany?" he asked. "Oh shut up!" she yelled throwing a pillow in his face. "Besides I came to tell you the good news!" she said. "What may that be?" he asked. She put a finger to her mouth as if thinking. "I'm not sure I remember." She said stubbornly. He smirked and tackled her to the bed. She laughed as he tickled her. She kicked him playfully in the stomach making him fall on top of her. They started to laugh together. Suddenly they heard a sound and looked over at the doorframe. Zoah, Marcy, and General Viper were standing there with amused looks on their faces. Karsh and Opal blushed and immediately got up from the bed. "Did we interrupt something?" General Viper asked. "So like are you guys gonna like date now?" Marcy asked. "I SMELL LOVE IN THE AIR!" Zoah said. "All of you out of my room!" Karsh yelled embarrassed. He ran forward and slammed the door shut locking it. Opal fell back onto the bed laughing. "So what's the news?" he asked. "Kid and Serge came by while you were sleeping and have great news!" she said. "What is it?" Karsh asked. "Kid is pregnant with her second child!" Opal said. "Really?! Does Luccia know what it is yet?" Karsh asked. "Ya with another one of her new inventions it is a boy! Serge and Kid have known for three weeks and stopped by to tell the name and stuff." Opal said. "What name is that?" Karsh asked. "I think they decided on Chrono. I think it's a beautiful name, don't you?" Opal asked. She smiled. "Ya beautiful." he said staring at her. Opal tilted her head in confusion but soon smiled. "Is that a compliment?" she asked. Karsh blushed. She giggled and got up. "Well now I have to go spread the word." Opal said and left.  
  
Karsh and Opal spent the week together enjoying each other's company and soon the night of the party arrived. Opal dressed up in a long turquoise silk gown and high heel sandals. Her thin straps sagged off her shoulder and encircled her arms. She heard pearl teardrop earrings and a pearl necklace that went around her tender neck. She wore her usual lipstick and lightly put blush on her cheeks but that was as far as she went in make up. Her hair was in a braid. She walked down the stairs and tripped on her gown. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. But she never felt it. She opened her eyes and was staring at someone's chest. She looked up and saw Karsh. His hair was in a ponytail. His red eyes seemed amused. He was wearing a Dragoon uniform that the higher rank wore. It had badges on it for his works of bravery and he had black shoes. His hair looked damp. He had taken a shower, no surprise here. Everyone had taken a shower including her. Why was she thinking about showers?! She blushed. The music started and everyone began to waltz. Opal turned to Karsh and smiled. "Dance with me?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. She grabbed his hand and led him to the center of the dance floor. She placed his hand on her hip and his other hand in her own. He blushed and looked confused. She placed her other hand on his shoulder. She smiled and began to waltz. To her surprise Karsh seemed clueless. She stopped and tried her best not to laugh. Instead she let out a small giggle.  
  
He stopped and listened to her giggle. It sounded like a bird singing. 'I'm turning into a sap!' he thought cursing himself. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You don't know how to dance do you?" she asked. He turned a deep red. "I know how to dance! I just don't know how to waltz!" He defended himself. She rolled her eyes. "That's what I meant by you don't know how to dance. Excuse me for excluding the details!" she whispered. He let go and turned to leave. "Hey wait! I can teach you!" she said grabbing his arm. He turned and looked at her. He sighed and hesitantly walked back to dance. He placed his hand on her hip and grasped her hand. Her creamy skin felt like silk in his hand. They began to waltz and guided him. "1,2,3,1,2,3." she repeated as she led him. He felt embarrassed, as he seemed clumsy. He suddenly lost his step and tripped knocking her over. He landed on top of her. Her skin smelt like.Kauai? Suddenly he began to notice the warmth on his lips. His eyes widened realizing his lips were on her own. He quickly scrambled up. She got up and dusted herself off. "Don't' say anything." He growled to her. She seemed surprised. "I wasn't going to say anything." She said. "Good. That kiss means nothing." Karsh said. She frowned. "Fine." She said and stomped off.  
  
Opal tried to hold them back but the tears fell unchecked. She looked out of the balcony. 'Idiot! To think he could love you!' she scolded herself. 'You assumed too much. If you hadn't maybe you wouldn't be hurting." She thought. "Hey it's a party yer not supposed to be cryin'!" a voice said. Opal looked and saw a woman of long blonde hair like the morning that went pouring across her shoulders with one braid. Her ocean blue eyes showed pity for Opal. The girl wore a red dress that went to her knees with straps. She had on a purple necklace with big purple beads and a raindrop bead in the center. She had on red high heeled sandals. "Oh it's all right! I wasn't crying." Opal said. The woman shook her head in disbelief. "Don't let that Karsh guy get ta ya!" she said. "What do you-?" "I saw you talking to him. Actually I think everyone overheard the entire thing!" the woman said. Opal gasped and covered her face in her hands embarrassed. "It's alright." The woman soothed. "Who are you?" Opal asked. "Oh me?! Oh sorry 'bout that! I'm Kid the Great!" she said proudly. Opal giggled. She certainly was going to like this woman. "Congratulations on the baby!" Opal said. Kid looked surprised. "Do I know you?!" Kid asked. "No! I'm General Viper's youngest daughter! I heard about the baby." Opal said. "He has another daughter?! How many are there?" Kid asked. "Just me and Riddel. Riddel is a year older than me." Opal answered. "Oh." Was all Kid had to say. Suddenly a young woman of fiery red hair walked out onto the balcony. Her green eyes seemed dazed. Her hair was pouring down her shoulders and back. Her purple dress went to her ankle and was buttoned up and down. She fell over the side of the balcony and threw up. "I don't feel so good!" the girl said. "Oi! Leena! Don't ruin yer dress!" Kid said as Leena fell over the balcony to vomit some more. "I can't help it!" Leena retorted drowsily. "It's the morning sickness." Kid whispered to Opal. "Hey how do you know that?!" Leena yelled. "Ah come on! Gimme some credit here. I am pregnant also!" Kid said. "Glenn will kill me! He doesn't know yet! He will be mad don't tell him please Kid!" Leena pleaded. Kid rolled her eyes. "Alright! Stop whining! I have enough uns to deal with!" Kid said.  
  
Opal watched Leena dance with Glenn and Kid dance with Serge. She felt deep envy. She was afraid she would never marry especially to Karsh. She wanted to be a mother. But she feared it would never happen. She had no love, marriage, or children. Opal sank to her knees in pain. "What's this beautiful young woman doing all alone?" a voice asked. Opal turned and saw a blonde man with wine in his hand. He was wearing a Porre Army uniform. He had as many badges as Karsh did! "Oh forgive me! My name is Norris." The man said. Opal giggled. "Ah, I'm not beautiful!" she said blushing. Norris chuckled. "Who's to say otherwise?" Norris asked. "Karsh for one." Opal said sadly. "Well that's just Karsh he's like that to everyone." Norris said. He joined her at the balcony and began to start a conversation.  
  
"Listen I already told you Serge! I do not like her! I was just telling her the truth! It would have hurt if she had found out any later!" Karsh yelled at him. "Riddel is married now, Karsh." Glenn whispered. "Yes, and you should know!" Karsh said to Glenn making him blush. "I am happily married thank you." Glenn retorted. "Okay I'm gonna cut it off right here before you two murder each other. Besides if Karsh doesn't like her then he's probably right. Besides she is up on the balcony flirting with Norris. That's what Kid told me." Serge said. "I still can't get him off of Leena. Though she shows no interest in him he is always moping over her. It's his fault he cheated on her." Glenn said. Karsh became alert. "Are they alone?" he asked darkly. "Y-yes." Serge said. "She's the general's daughter! Anything could happen! He could be using her!" Karsh yelled.  
  
Karsh walked up to the balcony. He saw Norris flirting and Opal laughing. Jealousy swept over him. He felt protective of Opal. He saw her blush. 'What's she blushing for?!' Karsh thought. "Opal." He yelled. Opal turned and saw him. "Ya?" she asked. "There are some people I want to introduce you to." Karsh said. Opal looked confused. She wanted to ask him why he wasn't mad but she decided not to in Norris' company. "Oh okay. I'll see you later Norris?" Opal said. "How does tomorrow sound. AT lunch?" Norris asked. Opal smiled and nodded. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and blushed then walked off with Karsh. She missed the cold glances exchanged between Norris and Karsh.  
  
Opal fell onto her bed giggling. "Well what do you think of them?" Karsh asked. His voice seemed unusually tender. Opal ignored it. She took a deep breath. "Are you prepared?" she asked. Karsh nodded. "Serge is quiet. Kid has attitude. Leena has the white glove award. Glenn is very obsessed with battling. Korcha is I don't wanna say this but annoying! He has a fishing pole to attack with! Zoah yells all the time. Macha is very motherly. Pip needs to learn English. Radius is the same. I missed him. Irenes is very pretty and talked 24/7 about water and peace between humans and demi humans. Fargo cheated at cards. I can't believe you defended him! Doc has become obsessed with beaches and surfing! Mikki was admiring Nikki the whole time who was talking about his music the whole time. Orcha was talking about how unthankful people are to his help. Leah is erring.wild. Greco was *shiver* scary. He talked about funerals. Guile is a very risky adventurer. Pierre is.ugh!" she said closing her eyes as if in a painful memory. Karsh chuckled. "A fruit cake?" he finished for her. She nodded. Marcy was interested in death and abhorred certain people. Orlha was almost looking for someone because she didn't converse with anyone. Luccia was endlessly talking about her great inventions. Zappa and Zippa your mother and father are err.nice this year. Was I the only person who noticed Mel picking people's pockets? Razzly is.fairy fairy kind tehe. Van is a nice artist but he seemed to let Marcy dominate him the entire time like an uxorious husband. Steena was nice I gave her a piece of my mind and she took it better than I thought. Norris was.very sweet." She said blushing. Karsh frowned. "Does that cover everyone?" she asked looking over at Karsh. He smirked and nodded. "Well goodnight." He said and walked out the door.  
  
Opal giggled. "Are you sure everyone isn't going to kill you?" Norris asked. "No, but my father's spies and guards won't be around us afraid because I'm with a Porre general. But at least we get to picnic in Divine Dragon Falls. It's beautiful." She said. "Ya." Norris agreed. They sat on a blanket on the damp grass. "So I hear you helped Serge in your adventures." Opal said. He went on proudly explaining everything that had happened. "Sometime we should go swimming here!" she said. Norris grinned at the thought. Opal blushed. He chuckled. "Ah don't worry. A swimsuit will be fine." Norris said. Opal giggled. "Listen. I hope you will understand but in a week I must return home." Norris said. Opal frowned. "But why? You only got here!" Opal pleaded. "I'm sorry. But I have work to take care of. We are setting up a new base on Earth Dragon Isle and I must be there for supervision. But after that I will be stationed in Termina!" Norris said. Opal smiled. "Permanently?" she asked hopefully. He nodded.  
  
Opal was pulled along the shop. "I kind of liked my swimsuit!" Opal whined. "It simply will not do!" Orlha said. "Ya it was pink and plain as a swimsuit." Kid said. "What's going on?" they turned and saw Karsh and Riddel standing there in the shop. "This Thursday Opal is going swimming in Divine Falls with Norris!" Orlha said. Karsh frowned. He glanced at the bikini in Orlha's hand. It was a purple top with gold rose designs and the same for her skimpy bottom to the bikini. "In that?" he asked. "Help! It's not my will honest!" Opal yelled as Kid tried to pull her into the dressing room. Karsh and Riddel stared in silence *sweat drop* "Okay, well I leave her to you." Riddel said and walked off. 'I think I'll stay and make sure you guys don't get hurt." Karsh said. "Never! You'll never take me!" Opal yelled as Kid dragged her from the dressing room. "Karsh!" she exclaimed hugging herself in modesty. Karsh froze and stared. "Ya I'd say he likes it!" Kid laughed. Karsh snapped back to reality and blushed. "Arrrrgggg!!!" Opal looked angry. "Hey about we got to the beach tomorrow!" Orlha exclaimed. "Hey that is a good idea! It's a good chance ta see everyone again!" Kid said. "Do I get a say in this?" Opal asked. "NO!" Orlha and Kid yelled happily. 


	2. Karsh's Star Chapter Two

Karsh's Star Part II  
  
Karsh got up from his bed. Suddenly someone pounced on him. The person was heavy and knocked the wind out of him. "Good morning!" Opal said gleefully. "Oof! Get off of me!" Karsh said in a whisper as if he had been hit 'you know where'. Opal giggled and obeyed. "It's beach day!" she said. Karsh's eyes widened and he shot up. "Where's my swimsuit!" Karsh yelled as he threw clothes from his dresser. His swimsuit hit Opal in the face as he threw out his clothes. It fell off and right into her hand. She whistled innocently as she tried to leave the room. "Hey where ya goin'?" Karsh asked as he turned to her. He suddenly spotted the swimsuit in her hand. "Hey!" he yelled right as she sped off. "Opal I'm not kidding give me that back!" he yelled chasing her down the hallway. She ran up the stairs. Karsh was too caught up in chasing her to notice he was wearing his pajamas his mother gave him. He passed guards on the way that burst into laughter. Opal ran into her room and locked it. Karsh rattled the doorknob. "Opal give me my swimsuit now or I'll break the door down." Karsh yelled. He didn't notice General Viper exit from his office to see what the commotion was. Karsh heard Opal giggle. "You break it you buy it! Daddy would love a broken down door! Especially when his own daughter is being threatened!" Opal's voice on the other side chided. Karsh gritted his teeth in anger. "Now what shall I do.hmm." Opal's voice said amusingly. "Touch it and die!" Karsh said huskily. "What is going on here?!" a voice demanded. He turned and Saw General Viper, Zoah, and Riddel. Karsh's face turned red in embarrassment. "Your daughter ransacked my room and stole my swimsuit." Karsh said pointing to Opal's door. Riddel chuckled.  
  
Karsh sat at the beach. Opal sat beside him. He kept a close eye on the little mischief-maker, as he was to guard her on this trip. It was most likely something was going to happen to him rather than her. "Do you have slippers to match?" Opal asked tauntingly. Karsh glared at her." Aren't ya goin' ta get in the water?" Kid asked. The girl had on a red bikini. Opal found it hard to believe this girl was a mother and still have a fabulous figure. "So it's a girl!" Leena said running up. She had on a green swimsuit with red coral designs. "What is?" Karsh asked. "Haven't you been listening'? It's her bloody baby she is blabbering on about." Kid said. "Glenn and I have agreed on Marle!" Leena said. "Are you two going to start fighting?" Karsh asked annoyed. "Everyone is pregnant lately it's almost a virus!" Karsh whispers to Opal who in turn giggled. "Ya I hear Riddel and Dario are thinking about having a kid. They even are on discussing names." Opal said. The she suddenly realized how she had just hurt Karsh. "Tell me the names." He said softly trying to sound interested. Opal looked at the ground in shame. "If it's a boy they might name it Glenn and if it's a girl they name it Leene." Opal answered quietly. "Hey everyone get in the boat!" Serge yelled over to them. "Boat?" Karsh asked. "Ya we're gonna go in the ocean and swim." Serge said.  
  
"Never!" Pierre screamed. "I will get wet and ruin my pretty hair! I will get sick from the salt and die! What about sharks!" Pierre yelled as Serge and Karsh tried to push him in the water. Karsh finally got him in. "Fruit cake." Karsh muttered. Soon Pierre surfaced waving his hands in the air and screaming like a girl. "Help! I'm drowning! Help!" he screamed. Serge started to laugh when Kid came up behind him. "Bugger, It looks pretty deep, eh mate?" she said. Serge nodded. Suddenly Kid pushed him over the boat and in the water. Serge surfaced with annoyance on his face. Kid grinned evilly. Korcha fell over in laughter. Serge grinned. "What are you grinning for?" Kid asked suspiciously. Suddenly she was shoved forward into the water. She looked up and saw Orlha smiling triumphantly. The girl was in a yellow tank tiny. "Oi! Wait 'till I get my bloody hands on ya!" Kid said. Suddenly Kid felt a warm body against her. She glanced back and saw Serge grinning mischievously. "Hey mate! Don't smile like that! You wouldn't do anything ta yer wife now would ya?" Kid asked smiling innocently. Serge pretended to be thinking and then dunked Kid under water. Karsh rolled his eyes. "Oh how romantic." Opal sighed. "I think I'm gonna be sea sick." Karsh muttered. "I'm not sure I want to go." Leena said looking in the water. "It is awfully deep." She said backing away from the side of the boat. Glenn swept her off her feet suddenly. "Don't even-!" Leena yelled as he jumped in the water. Norris frowned at the scene. "Hey where are Macha and Orcha?" Opal asked. "Ah they had to stay behind and watch Van, Marcy, Mel, Lucca, and Radius." Korcha said. "WELL I GUESS WE ALL GO IN!" Zoah said. "Must he always wear a helmet even when he is swimming." Opal whispered to Karsh. "At least this time he is wearing a scuba helmet." Karsh replied. Opal rolled her eyes. "Hey Opal? Wanna go for an underwater Hollywood scene?" Norris joked. Opal giggled but Karsh frowned. Karsh picked her up and jumped over the side of the boat. Opal came up for air. "What was that for?!" she demanded. Karsh grinned. "Ohhh! Come here you!" Opal said swimming after him.  
  
Opal did the backstroke in the water. She felt drowsy. She looked at where everyone was swimming. They seemed far away. Opal had notice herself drifting so far. She sighed and dove under the water. She swam along the bottom. The rocks and plants sparkled. She saw a nurse shark swim by. A shiver went up her spine as something silk like went up her back. She turned and saw a stingray. It swam up against her affectionately. Opal swam by some rocks. Suddenly something shot from the rocks and bit her leg. Opal cried out in pain except she was in the water. It was a Moray Eel! She tried to swim up but the eel would not let go.  
  
"Alright it's time to head back." Serge announced. Everyone gave a disappointed sound. "Hey where is Opal and Norris!" Karsh asked. 'Probably making out somewhere.' He thought angrily. Suddenly Norris swam up with Opal on his back. "We need to get her to Doc's place!" Norris said. "I don't know if she'll live. I have no idea how long she was under water for! But she has a bad bruise on her leg. Something bit her." Norris said getting in the boat. He began to use CPR on Opal. Karsh felt jealousy. Norris had to be enjoying the mouth-to-mouth part of the process. He looked at Opal's pale and cold body.  
  
Opal lied in her hospital bed. She opened her eyes slowly. He saw Norris smiling over her. "Am I dreaming?" she whispered. "No!" Karsh's voice said. Opal glanced at the door where Karsh stood. "I saved you." Norris said. Opal smiled. Karsh coughed. "What bit you?" Karsh asked. "A Moray Eel." Opal answered. Opal settled against her pillow.  
  
Opal giggled. "Ah my fair knight! You don't have to carry me!" Opal joked as Norris carried her to the bar. "Not until you leg heals!" Norris said. He sat her down in a chair. She saw Mikki crying in a corner. "Err. should I use my charm to help her?" Norris asked. "No, I'll talk to her." Opal replied. Opal limped over to Mikki's spot. Mikki noticed her and turned her hand whipping the tears. "Mikki." Opal said. "Do I know you?" Mikki asked. "We met at the party at the Viper manor I am Opal General Viper's youngest daughter." She said. "Oh now I remember1 It's nice to see you again!" Mikki said cheerfully. "Pardon my asking but why were you crying?" Opal asked softly. Mikki gasped. "I wasn't-!" "After the other night noticing how much you gazed at your boyfriend Nikki I'd say he'd the problem." Opal giggled. Mikki smiled sadly. "It's not him. It's his music." Mikki said. Opal looked confused. "Well I understand he loves music I'm okay with it. But you see music comes first. Not love. What's the point if you can't be number one? He won't turn to me when he is feeling down. He'll turn to his music to cheer him. I come second." Mikki said. Opal brightened up. "What is it?" Mikki asked. "How about we make him jealous?!" Opal exclaimed. Mikki gasped. "I couldn't! I mean-!" Mikki couldn't finish. "I know just who we'll use!" Opal said happily. Mikki sighed and hit her forehead on the table in annoyance.  
  
"How much you gonna pay me?" Norris asked. "Norris!" Opal scolded. "Hey! I was just joking! How about this! You give me a date?" Norris asked. Opal blushed. "Fine, a date. But you must pretend to be dating Mikki." Opal said firmly. Norris smirked and nodded. Mikki just listened shyly.  
  
Something was up. Opal sat quietly at the table in the bar with Karsh. "Okay, what's going on?" he asked breaking the silence. "N-nothing!" Opal sputtered. Karsh arched an eyebrow at her nervousness. Suddenly Norris entered with Mikki holding his arm. Karsh eyes bugged out. "Opal." he said accusingly. "What's going on?" Karsh asked. Karsh noticed Nikki in the corner of room writing lyrics for his next song. Nikki looked up at Mikki and Norris. He froze. Suddenly he turned back down to his music writing. Opal frowned. "Guess he couldn't love her like that." Karsh whispered softly. He glanced and noticed Mikki trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Mikki woke up and got dressed for the new day. "The big concert is tonight." Mikki whispered. Her voice seemed like she had bronchitis. Probably from crying so much. Suddenly the twin dancers ran in. "Mikki! Something's wrong!" the girls said. "What is it?" Mikki asked hoarsely. "Nikki has lost his voice!" they said scared. Mikki seemed shocked. "I'll go ask what's wrong with him." Mikki said softly and left. Nikki was asleep at his desk in his dressing room. "What's wrong?" Mikki asked. Nikki looked up in torture. Mikki frowned. "Your voice is hoarse too huh?" Nikki asked joking. Mikki smiled sadly. She looked down at the paper. "Still working on the lyrics." Mikki asked. "I guess I just couldn't focus well enough." Nikki said. Mikki heard a song playing. She walked over to the CD player and looked at the CD case.  
  
Mikki frowned. "Heartbreak music?" she asked him disapprovingly. Nikki smiled and nodded. Mikki walked over to him. "Maybe I can help." Mikki said looking at what had been written so far. "Maybe you could." Nikki replied his voice trembling. Mikki looked over at him and gasped. Nikki pressed his lips firmly on her own. Mikki resisted him. Her lips froze and refused to move against his own. Her cheeks began to feel wet. Nikki pulled away and frowned. This was not the reaction he expected. Nikki turned away from her. "What did I do to you? What is it that I did or said that was terribly wrong?" he asked almost with contempt with his back to her. "It's what you didn't say or do!" Mikki yelled. Nikki turned and looked at her straight in the eye. "Your obsessed with your music! You care about it more than you do me! It doesn't kill you to lose me but it kills you if your guitar break's a string!" she yelled. "How do you know whether or not it's not killing me?!" Nikki said huskily. "You tell me in every way with so many words everyday! Everything but directly!" Mikki said. Nikki looked like he had just been slapped. He frowned deeply. "No matter how much I want to believe you love me like you said two years ago the truth his your one true love is your music!" Mikki said. Nikki looked at her shocked. "I love my music. I may even be obsessed. But it doesn't take the place of another human!" Nikki said coldly. "Then why do you always push me aside like I'm just number two on your list?!" Mikki asked angrily. Nikki walked over to her. He held her in his arms, as she just stood there confused. "I am a rock star. I barely have time for anything." Nikki said. Mikki sighed and relaxed. Part of her was stubborn to give up. Telling her she was only going to be hurt in the end. She was a dancer who had only one thing. A hopeless dream of romance. She would always dance alone. She held back the tears and released herself from Nikki's grasp. "It's over." She whispered on the verge of tears and walked out. Nikki stood there his body going numb.  
  
Opal walked to her room with a towel around her. "Those falls are beautiful. I mean I am used to seeing Divine Dragon Falls a couple times but its water is like spring itself." Norris said walking along side of her. Opal nodded. She opened her door and sat down on her couch. Norris sat down beside her. Opal sighed. "Do you mind me asking something?" Opal asked hesitantly. "Fire away." Norris said. "What happened between you and Leena?" Opal asked. Norris sighed obvious hurt on his face. " After the adventure we all had Kid had disappeared. Leena fell more in love with Serge each day sadly he didn't return the feelings. Our memories were supposed to be erased but it didn't work. I don't know how. Maybe it was just Fate's will that we know. If there is a fate. A year after her disappearance Kid found Serge while shopping in Termina with Leena. Serge immediately paid attention to Kid and only Kid. It was as if everyone disappeared. He would talk like no tomorrow with her for weeks. Finally him and Kid officially became an item. Leena was heartbroken. I found her alone on Opassa beach crying. We talked and I comforted her. Her visits to my home became increased daily. Finally we admitted our feelings for each other. Then." Norris' voice trailed of with regret in it. "Then what?" Opal persisted tenderly. "Lisa and I have been friends since childhood and I found her crying. She was crying over me. She said she loved me. I told her I was sorry and that I loved Leena. One thing led to another and Leena found me kissing Lisa." Norris said closing his eyes. "Do you regret it?" Opal asked. "Everyday." Norris choked out. Opal stroked his cheeks. "After that Glenn and her got close as he came to comfort her. They fell in love. They got married about a little over a year after Kid and Serge got married. I broke immediately. But what hurt the most was when she had a child." Norris said. Opal stroked his cheek. He choked down the tears. Opal held him to her and shushed him. He lifted up his head and looked at her. Opal returned the intense gaze and Norris slowly kissed her. His hands encircled her waits and ran through her hair. Opal wrapped her arms around his neck. The two lovers were in their blissful moment and did not notice the figure in the doorway.  
  
Opal heard a crash. She reluctantly parted with Norris. "What was that?" Opal whispered. They walked into the hallway and saw a shattered vase. "I'm gonna go." Norris muttered and left Opal. She walked down the stairs and looked around. "Was that Sir Karsh?" Opal heard a soldier ask. "Ya it looked like it. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. He was very pale and had a scared look on his face." The other soldier said. Opal ran outside the manor but saw no one.  
  
Opal looked down at her hands in the bar. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Have you told the others about this yet?" Kid asked softly. "I can't bare to." Opal sobbed. "What would they think of me? My father would be disgraced and think the worst. Norris would desert me thinking I've been cheating on him. I am already on silent terms with Karsh. I have barely seen him but when I do he is always sad and almost looks drained of life and the meaning of life itself. I can't understand why. But this would worsen my situation with them. You and Leena are the only ones that know." Opal said covering her face in her hands. "Maybe Luccia made the wrong prediction. Maybe your not pregnant." Leena said soothingly. "Nope. She is right. It's gonna be a girl. I just don't understand how this happened." Opal said. "Please Kid say yes. Once the babies born I'll return and tell everyone but I want to be in Arni right now hidden from sight! Please!" Opal begged. Kid sighed. "Alright. But I'm not taking any blame for helping if they find out." Kid said. Leena looked at Opal sympathetically. "Talk about irony we're all gonna be mothers." Leena muttered. "Have you thought of a name yet?" Kid asked Opal. Opal shook her head. "I'm gonna think about it I guess." 


	3. Karsh's Star Chapter Three

Karsh's Star Part III  
  
  
  
Karsh ran through the streets angrily. His axe gleamed in the moonlight dimly. He looked murderous. He ran to into a bar where cheering was being heard and parties happening. He saw in the corner what he wanted. He ran up to the blonde man and whirled him around in his bar stool. Norris had a look of shock before Karsh's fist connected with his face knocking him to the ground. Karsh tackled Norris aggressively. "This is all your fault!" Karsh yelled in rage. Everyone looked confused. "You got her pregnant!" Karsh yelled. Norris pushed Karsh off him and dodged his fists. "Me?! I thought it was you!" Norris yelled. "Oh I'll bet you did! Liar!" Karsh kept throwing his fist. Suddenly Karsh felt his body being violently thrown to the ground and held down. He looked up and saw Serge and Glenn holding him. "Let go of me!" Karsh threatened them. "No! Not until you listen!" Serge yelled. After a moment Karsh calmed down but still kept his angry look. "Why.?" he asked with hurt on his face. "Why him! What does he have?!" Karsh yelled. "I didn't get her pregnant! We only kissed once!" Norris yelled. "You expect me to believe that, you're a player!" Karsh yelled. "I bet you broke her heart because you didn't want the responsibility of a father! That's why she ran away!" Karsh accused angrily. "Listen!" Glenn yelled taking Karsh off guard. "Opal didn't sleep with Norris alright! Luccia tested him and he came back negative! Hard to believe but he is still a virgin. We still don't know who that father is of Opal's child." Glenn said calmly. Karsh looked shocked. He glanced at Norris coldly. Serge and Glenn released him. Karsh got up and dusted himself off. "I gotta find her! I have to know what happened!" Karsh muttered and left the bar.  
  
Opal frowned deeply at the sea. It seemed so depressing. She was happy yet so unhappy. She wanted her family to know if she didn't fear them so much. She was able to hide in Arni for seven months. Thanks to Serge, Glenn, Kid, and Leena all claiming they had searched Arni village at that she was not there. The waves rolled one onto another. She sunk to her knees watching the sunset. She touched her swollen stomach. It wasn't much now but she would be getting fatter and fatter. "Hey there. Getting' cold yet?" a voice asked. Opal turned and saw Kid looking concerned. Opal smiled sadly. "I'm fine." Opal said. "For one who's going ta be a mother ya sure don't look happy." Kid said. "You're lucky. You are happily married and have better chances of love than me. I'm gonna raise it alone." Opal said choking back the tears. Kid knew what she was referring to by 'it'. Kid sighed. Her stomach was more swollen than Opal's. "Wanna talk about it?" Kid asked struggling to sit by Opal on the pier. "I guess I better. It's been seven months." Opal said. "Who's the father?" Kid asked. Opal in vainly tried to hold back the tears but they fell unchecked. "I don't know! I never slept with anyone!' Opal sobbed. Kid looked at her with pity. Suddenly a thought hit Kid. "You were raped?!" she exclaimed. Opal gasped. "Oh no! Not that!" Opal quickly answered. "Did you get drunk?" Kid asked. Opal shook her head. "I just don't understand how this happened." Opal said. "Have you decided the babies name?" Kid asked. Opal smiled. "It's my secret. You'll now her name when she's born." Opal replied. Kid sighed. "Let's get back in. It's getting' dark." Kid said. Opal nodded and got up with Kid. She turned and looked at the see one last time.  
  
Kid sat on her bed in her white night gown. She touched her stomach and smiled. Opal was right. She had everything. She was happily married to Serge and had a daughter who she could name in honor of Lucca and one on its way. She remembered the day she returned and found Serge. *Flashback* Kid walked along Termina's shops. She went into Lisa's elemental shop. She gasped and saw Serge and Poshul with Leena there. Their backs were turned to her. Thoughts raced through her head. He had a right to know she was back. She had promised him she would find him! Now she did. What if Leena and Serge were a couple! She would ruin everything. She didn't want to put her or Leena up to that hurt. Besides nowhere in her promise did she state she would talk to him and tell him when she had found. I mean she kept her promise. She had found him. He just didn't know about it. And most likely never would. Kid left the shop quickly. She caught sight of a new café. She sat in a chair and waited for a waiter.  
  
Serge, Poshul, and Leena left the shop. They were talking and giggling. "So Serge! What do you want to be when you grow up?" Leena asked. "I dunno. A fisherman I guess." Serge replied. "You?" he asked. Leena blushed. She stopped. "I.I.I wanna.be.a.bride." Leena stammered. Serge sighed. She would always hint that she wanted him to propose to her. But Leena was his friend and a very close friend. He couldn't decide how he felt. He wanted to be with Kid. Part of him wished his memory had been erased. The other part wished to keep that memory of her and believe in her promise. It had been a year though. The year didn't make a difference. Time didn't make a difference. The pain of losing Kid was still there. He wondered if she was only trying to make the promise so he wouldn't always be down and that he'd naively believe in the promise. Her promise to return may have been made so he wouldn't be so sad all the time and never realize it wasn't true until his death. Death? What if death was the reason he hadn't seen Kid. What if something had happened to her?! It killed him not to know. It killed him to wait. "Serge? Hey! Are you listening?!" Leena yelled. Serge snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry Leena." He apologized. Leena shook her head disapprovingly. "You've been out of it lately." Leena said. Serge caught sight of something in the corner of his eyes. He turned and his mouth gaped open. His heart raced. The same morning yellow hair! The same ocean deep blue eyes and pale skin! The same red outfit and dagger! On instinct he ran to the table Kid was sitting at. He hugged her with such force her chair fell over. Leena and Poshul merely blinked in shock. "Kid!" Poshul exclaimed in clear English for a change! Leena was happy to see Kid again and also afraid. She saw Serge' happy face. Something she hadn't seen in over a year. It was obvious he loved Kid. Slowly the hurt came to Leena.  
  
"Kid!" Serge exclaimed. "Eheheh.hey Serge! I missed ya mate! What are ya doin' here?" Kid asked. Serge looked in her eyes and frowned. "You knew I was here didn't you?" he asked hurt creeping into his voice. "It's not that I didn't want ta see ya mate. I just." her voice trailed off. She gazed over at Leena with pity. Serge followed her gaze and sighed. "I don't love her Kid! I love you!" he said. Kid looked at the ground in shame. "This is my fault. Now Leena will be hurt and I've ruined your chances of having a good future." Kid said getting up and releasing Serge's death grip on her. Serge smiled sadly. "I don't want to hurt Leena but Kid you are my future! The best that there is I'm sure of it." Serge said. Kid sighed. "What future could possibly be good with a thief?" Kid muttered. "You're no thief! You're Kid!" Serge said to her. "I love Kid. Even before you showed up part of you has always been with me. I can't marry Leena out of pity. I want to be with you." He said and that kissed her. Kid didn't make any move of resistance. Neither of them seemed to notice everyone was watching them like they were a soap opera.  
  
Leena looked at the floor in shame. She wished that had been her. Tears began to blur her vision. "Miss Leena?" a voice asked. Leena turned and saw Glenn looking at her with pity. "Are you alright?" he asked. Leena wished he hadn't asked. She hated to ask. Him asking wasn't helping it was hurting her more. "I'm fine." She said her voice on the verge of tears. She closed her eyes painfully. "I know how you feel. On such occasions for something of such a deep sadness there is only one thing that calms me." Glenn said. "And what may that be?" Leena said with anger hinting in her voice. She felt something warm and soft in her hands. She looked down and saw a bellflower. "Thank you." She whispered and ran off in tears. *End of Flashback*  
  
Kid sighed. She knew that Leena still had that bellflower to this day and kept it alive with all her strength, even when she was dating Norris. Maybe she had never really loved Norris and somehow felt something for Glenn after that moment. She did know of course but maybe she always loved him. She felt something warm around her shoulders. She smiled and leaned back. "What's wrong? You looked sad sitting here?" a voice behind her said nuzzling her neck. Kid sighed. "I love you." She murmured. "I know." Serge replied. "You're really worried about Opal aren't you?" Serge asked. "Serge there is something you should no about Opal that will make this pregnancy so puzzling." Kid said. Serge looked at her. Kid took a deep breath.  
  
Karsh walked into the house of Dario and Riddel on the Forbidden Island. It was a nice simple home. He knew Dario was gone with Solt and Peppor. Riddel entered the home. She jumped. "Oh hi Karsh what are you doing here?" she asked. Karsh walked forward and slowly Riddel backed up sensing his emotions. He cornered her deep sadness in his eyes. She had tried to ignore the guilt of breaking his heart but right now it stung her. He got close in her face. His forehead touched her's. He looked as if he was going to kiss her. Riddel closed her eyes and turned her head. "Please tell me?" Karsh whispered. "Tell you what?" Riddel asked. She turned and looked at his eyes. What she saw shocked her. The pain that she once saw there was increasing even more by the minute. But the pain wasn't for her. He had gotten over her. Riddel felt relieved thinking he was still after her but she loved Dario. "Please tell me where Opal is. I know that you know where she is." Karsh said almost gravely. His voice and body were shaking. She knew he wouldn't be able to handle a 'no'. She sighed. She hoped Opal would forgive her.  
  
Karsh stopped in Arni village. Serge caught sight of him. Karsh stared at him with cold and angry eyes. Serge knew that Karsh 'knew'. He sighed and turned his head toward the ocean. On the pier he caught sight of a faint figure. She glowed like an angel.  
  
Karsh wondered onto the pier. Opal had her back to him. "I want you yell at you so badly." He said. Opal slowly turned to him. "But I'm afraid of scaring you away." He said. Opal hugged herself. "Are you cold?" he asked. Opal turned away from him. "What do you want?" she asked coldly with hatred in her voice. Or was it deep hurt? Karsh was caught off guard by her anger. "What do you think I want?! Maybe to know why you ran away! Who the father is! What you hate me so much! Why you always torture my heart and haunt my dreams!" Karsh yelled. Opal looked at him. "How should I know?! I don't know how I became pregnant! I don't know who the father is! Why stay at the manor while people would pity me or think I'm a slut!" Opal yelled. "How come no matter how hard I tried to tell you I loved you, you pushed me away! In so many words you would tell me I am not someone you could love. But when Norris comes around you start acting annoying! At least he doesn't hurt me!" Opal sobbed. Opal grabbed her stomach in pain suddenly and fell on her knees. Karsh rushed forward. Opal clung to him. He kissed her forehead. "Karsh I don't feel so well?" Opal said her cheeks stained with tears. "I know." He said. Picking her up he ran out of Arni village. She needed better doctor work than what they had at Arni.  
  
Karsh watched helplessly as Opal slept on her hospital bed. "You sure that was all it was?" Karsh asked Doc. "Yes, Kid told me she has been having the attacks occasionally. There is a lot power and potential in that baby. Opal's body can't handle it all. When the baby is born she will be in a great deal of pain. But she should live." Doc explained. Karsh walked over to her bed. "I'll let you two have some time alone." Doc said and left. Karsh walked up to her bed. He stroked her hair and sighed pulling his chair up to her and sitting down. He looked at her swollen stomach. His heart tore. Who was the father? He had lost her.forever. It means she did not love him. Ever he would live without her FOREVER! He could wait for her but knowing she would never be his, never, was enough to hurt. Opal opened her eyes drowsily. H smiled. But then his eyes returned to cold hiding his deep hurt. "Who is it? Tell me!" he demanded his voice as if on the verge of insanity without knowing who. "Is it Norris?!" Karsh accused. Opal shook her head and held back the tears. Karsh's eyes softened. 'Now you've upset her! Oh no! What have I done?! The father probably left her.' Karsh thought. "Opal I'm so sorry!' he said quickly but Opal lifted a finger to his lips and smiled. "Oh Karsh!" she sobbed and hugged him. He stroked her hair and shushed her holding her to him closely. Opal cuddled closer. "Karsh.there*sneeze* is something*sneeze* you should*sneeze* know." Opal said. Karsh smiled amused. When she cried to hard she would sneeze. It made her nose turn red. Dang she was so adorable when that happened! Especially when she was a child. Wiggling her way through things like when her father yelled at her. She would look so cute that he would immediately apologize. "What is it?" Karsh whispered tenderly. "I'm *sneeze* a *sniff* *sneeze*.I'm a virgin!' Opal said suddenly. Karsh's eyes widened. "What?" he whispered in shock. "I'm a virgin Karsh." Opal said sobbing. Karsh felt an unexplainable joy wash over him. "So there isn't a!" "I don't know! I don't remember anything happening and Luccia has tested positive for my virginity. So someone couldn't have erased my memory or anything. I am a virgin Karsh. I don't know how I got pregnant." Opal sobbed louder. "A virgin birth.." Karsh whispered smiling. On impulse he flew forward and kissed Opal roughly. He continually brushed his lips up against her's. "I.Thought.I.had.lost.you." he murmured parting for only seconds to say each word. He released Opal and was breathing deeply. Opal flew into his arms. "I thought I had lost you. You never noticed me because you always loved Riddel and I thought that I annoyed you." Opal sobbed. Karsh shushed her. "I was an idiot. I was so wrapped up in Riddel but her and I as a couple never stood a chance. Even when she was engaged to the Dario in our world you were the one who comforted me. I was so prideful when you had found me crying I pushed you away. You had gotten to close you were the only one to see me cry. You were there though to hold me and stroke my hair until I fell asleep that night. You've always been there." Karsh said. "I love you." He whispered. "I always will." He added. Opal smiled and tears went down her cheeks. "I love you too." She said. There was a silence. "Karsh?" Opal's voice was muffled in his shirt. "Yes?" he asked. "You're hugging me too hard. I need to use the restroom." Opal said. Karsh smiled. "You'll have to wrestle me to leave this room." Karsh challenged.  
  
Karsh woke up with Opal in his arms and also to his dismay a smiling Doc and Orlha were in the doorway. "I think it's safe to say you slept well?" Orlha said grinning. Karsh blushed deeply. "Karsh?" a voice asked. He looked down at Opal. "Yes?" he asked. "I feel so weak." Opal said. He held her in his arms. "I know. Your baby is very powerful and it is too much for your body. Your baby has potential." Karsh said. "Am I going to die?" Opal said burying her face in her hands. "Oh no! You are going to be fine." Doc said. Opal looked up with uncertainty. "Ya, you're gonna live." Karsh assured her. Opal nodded smiling. "What are you gonna name her?" Karsh asked. Opal smiled. "It's a secret." She replied. "Tell me.' Karsh said tickling her. "Alright but you can't tell anyone until it's born." Opal said. "I promise." Karsh said. Opal leaned to his ear and whispered "Schala."  
  
Karsh cuddled closer to his wife. "Opal?" he said nuzzling her neck. "Yes dear?" she murmured. "I'm feeling neglected." He said trying to give her a cow-sick look. Opal smiled. "How so?" she asked. He started to kiss her neck and tugged on her shirt. Opal giggled. "Oh no way! We know where this goes." Opal said. Karsh looked confused. "Well it's not like we haven't done it before!" he said. "No I meant the result of this." Opal said rolling her eyes. Karsh still looked confused and was about to say something when he heard a baby cry. "Mommy, daddy! Why is your door locked?" a voice on the other side of the door said. It was Schala. Karsh groaned. "Oh right! I guess I can wait another year." Karsh muttered. "Mommy baby Magus is crying!" Schala's voice said and left. Opal got up.  
  
Opal sat on the blanket with Leena and Kid at the picnic. Everyone was there for their annual get-together. She looked at baby Magus in her arms. He had Karsh's deep red eyes and light blue hair. The baby cooed in his mother's arms and Opal smiled. She cuddled him and Karsh smiled. "I'm surprised that Riddel and Dario aren't upset about Mikki and Nikki stealing the name Leene for their daughter." Leena said. "Ya but it's not like they have a girl yet. Glenn is their only child." Kid said. Leena and Kid looked at each other *Shiver*. "That boys obsession with frogs creeps me out." Leena said. "Ya I know. I think it worries Mikki and Nikki that Glenn hangs around their daughter so much." Kid replied. They looked over at Lucca who was working on an invention. "Man that child of yours is a wiz kid." Leena said. "She is isn't she? Reminds me of Sis." Kid said. "Ya hard to believe that she is your daughter." Leena said. "What does that mean?!" Kid yelled. "It means you never finished school like me!" Leena said. "At least I don't have a spoiled child!" Kid yelled. "Are you calling my Marle spoiled?!" Leena retorted. "You're the one who finished school you tell me!" Kid yelled. *Silence* "At least my daughter doesn't have hormones." Leena muttered. "What does that mean! Are you saying my son has hormones?!" Kid yelled. "Yes I am! Tell your son to keep his hands of my innocent daughter!" Leena yelled. "Hey your daughter is the one who seems as though she wants to be free of you! She may be your daughter but she sure isn't innocent." Kid yelled. Leena tackled Kid. "  
  
"Uh oh, cat fight!" Glenn muttered to Serge. "Should we break them up?" Serge asked. "No let's pretend like we don't know 'em." Glenn said. "Fine by me." Serge said. They turned their backs to the scene. "What we're they fighting about?" Serge asked. "I don't know. Something about your son and my daughter being hormonal." Glenn whispered. "I have to admit my son does take a liking to your daughter." Serge replied. "My daughter does hang around with Chrono a lot. Lucca hangs out with them too." Glenn said. Serge nodded. "Ya, they are like best friends." Serge said. "Norris isn't here." Serge said taking notice to the fact. "Ya, I heard a rumor that him and Lisa were engaged that he realized her really loved her." Glenn said. "But it may just be a rumor." Glenn said. "So how's the rebuilding of Chronopolis going in the sea of Eden?" Serge asked. "Fine. General Viper offered my brother, Dario, position of ruler. My brother effused. He doesn't want to rule He wants to do what he always has. Protect a significant person who is just and kind." Glenn said. "So that would make you next in line. Hey! Your gonna be a king?!" Serge exclaimed. "I'm not sure. The position of ruler is being questioned as to whether it should be king or just president." Glenn said. "Still it will mean much to Marle." Serge said. "I wonder sometimes if she would rather not be a rich kid." Glenn said sighing.  
  
Leena looked at Kid. Opal was separating the two by sitting in between them. Leena looked over at her daughter. Glenn, Radius, and Chrono were training together. Marle and Leene were reading. Actually they were holding books and whispering to each other. They kept having fits of giggle. Leena recognized this. They were whispering about their crushes, which weren't hard to figure out who they were. What if Marle and Chrono did marry? She looked at Kid *Shutter*. Their families intermingling! She would be related to Kid. They looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing. "Hmph!" Kid and Leena said turning their head and sticking their noses up in the air. As if be related to that.that.thief! Opal looked between the two and sighed. Karsh came up and wrapped an arm around her. He sat down by her and laid his head on top of her's. Opal looked over and Schala who was holding her baby brother. Well they had the same mother but Schala was a virgin birth. Something Opal could never explain. The twelve- year-old girl loved her brother to death. Maybe they wouldn't bicker like normal siblings. "I feel this story is somehow familiar watching the children play. Is this a prequel or a sequel?" Opal whispered to herself. Karsh heard her. "Maybe it's never ending." Karsh said. Opal cuddled closer to him and whispered, "Maybe."  
  
~Fin~  
  
A.N.- So what do you think good, funny, corny? Reviews are well appreciated. Go easy on flames though because this is my first Chrono Cross fanfic! Anyway I think Karsh deserves a happy ending since he was heartbroken and was the only one with an unhappy ending in the game when it ended. I'll leave you all to figure out how Nikki and Mikki got back together, got married, and had a child. BTW some of you may notice the names of the kids in this are from Chrono Trigger. Which is a prequel to Chrono Cross except it was a cartoon! Anyway Schala is a powerful person in it and her being the virgin baby just fit! And yes in the end Marle and Chrono do marry and Kid and Leena became relatives *shiver * that didn't sop them from bickering though. Have fun and feel free to read my other fanfics and review them too. 


End file.
